


【zry48】混沌世界

by kaylle101



Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylle101/pseuds/kaylle101
Summary: 张昀捡了个神奇小本
Relationships: all昀 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

01

张若昀终于收工了，他拖着疲惫的身躯缓缓往回走，突然一脚把什么东西踢飞了。张若昀赶紧低下头寻找，在两米开外看见一个颇有年代感的小本。

“什么玩意儿？”张若昀走过去捡起了那个小本，小本应该在地上躺了很久，封皮上都是灰尘。

张若昀鼓起脸一口气吹干净了灰尘，小本本露出原本的样子来。这是个蓝色的线装本，写着混沌世界四个大字，没错，就是类似武林秘籍的那种小本本。

“嘿，还挺好看的。”张若昀挺喜欢这个小本，粗略地翻了一遍就揣兜里带回家了。

回到家里张若昀就把小本本掏出来仔细看，这本子好像被撕去了几页，不过不影响美观。

张若昀正愁不知道拿这本子写什么好，经纪人就适当地给他打了个电话，经纪人让他自己写一本他演过的人物的传记好过几天出版。

张若昀一拍大腿，当机立断取出一支珍惜多年的钢笔，吸满了墨水便迫不及待开始在小本本上写写画画。

张显宗是第一个被张若昀写上去的，张若昀是这么写的:张显宗是我最困难的时期接下的角色。

混沌世界已经好久没有人造访了，可怜的大地一片荒芜，连一只小爬虫都没有。

突然天空一声巨响，居然有一片巨大的云朵慢慢从天而降，等到云慢慢散去，渐渐出现了一座城市，不，应该是一个世界，离近了看那城门上写着两个字——文县。

没想到数百年来第一个造访混沌世界的居然是无心法师世界，也算是某种意义上的魂归故里。

张显宗手里握着手枪，正在练习打靶，顾玄武便带着一队人屁颠屁颠的来找他。张显宗见顾玄武来了，便放下手枪，标准的敬了个军礼。顾玄武绕到他背后，啪的一声拍了一下他挺翘的屁股。

顾玄武是个粗人，不懂得礼数也不知道给人留面子，总是喜欢在人前拍张显宗的屁股。张显宗的眼角抽搐了一下，脸上飞过一丝不易察觉的绯红，然后唯唯诺诺地问顾玄武有事吗。

“哥哥那儿今天又到了一批好东西，当然要给宗儿用用。”顾玄武一边说着话，一边眉飞色舞。

那所谓的好东西就是些金银财宝或是什么进口的洋玩意儿，张显宗其实对那些东西不感兴趣，但他听顾玄武的，装也装出一副很喜欢的样子来。

“是，司令。”张显宗说完这句话之后脸立马冷了下来，顾玄武不觉得奇怪，他早就习惯了张显宗这副冷冰冰的样子，在顾玄武的眼里这个样子的张显宗也可爱极了。

张显宗坐着顾玄武的车回到了司令府，脚刚踏进院里，就看到了几个大箱子。

“宗儿，咱们先回屋里去吧。”顾玄武色眯眯地搓搓手盯着张显宗白净的脸蛋，张显宗怎么会不知道他打什么主意，心里暗暗骂顾玄武精虫上脑，脸上却扯出个笑容呲着两颗兔牙。

顾玄武见张显宗没反驳，开心地抱着他转了两圈，又亲了亲张显宗鼻尖上的小痣。张显宗红着脸拍开了顾玄武的爪子，自己头也不回地进了顾玄武的卧室。

顾玄武赶忙后脚跟了过去，等到进了屋就紧紧的把房门反锁了。顾玄武从屋子里找出一个箱子，献宝似的在张显宗面前打开，只见里面装着各种形形色色奇形怪状的道具，张显宗不用想也知道，那是要用在自己身上的。

“司令这癖好可是越发古怪了。”张显宗看这些东西脸有些发烫，却还是冷冰冰地甩下这一句话。

“宗儿，这怎么能叫古怪呢？这可是进口的洋玩意儿，贵族都用呢。”顾玄武亲昵的拉过张显宗的手，用自己的五个指头插在张显宗指缝里缓缓抽插。

张显宗贫不过他，也就不再反驳，他软软的靠进顾玄武的怀里，把另一只手也跟顾玄武的十指相扣。

“我的好宗儿，哥哥来疼疼你。”

“闭嘴啊顾王八。”

  
张若昀写得手酸，到厨房给自己倒了杯水。他刚刚把张显宗写完，想着要写的下一个角色，既然这个头儿已经开了，他就决定从民国的人物开始写。

嗯，事不宜迟。张若昀匆匆扒了两口饭，就又回到了书桌前奋笔疾书，这一次他写的是周卫国和刘志辉。张若昀是这么写的:刘志辉也算是我的起点人物，说到刘志辉就一定要写周卫国。

张显宗跟顾玄武正往床上滚呢，顾玄武的手刚开始解张显宗的扣子，外面就又传来一声巨响，接着又有一片巨大的云落到地面上缓缓散开。

又出现了两座城镇，这两个城镇并排挨着文县，看建筑应该是跟张显宗他们这个时代差不了多少年。

因为张显宗他们都是这样来到混沌世界的，所以他们并不对这种事情的发生感到奇怪，张显宗只是生气他和顾玄武的事情被打断了。

顾玄武从张显宗的身上起来，扒着窗户看外面的变化。张显宗叫他回来顾玄武也不应，说是要去外面看看热闹。气呼呼的张显宗把扣子系好靴子穿好，一脚踢翻了顾玄武那装着各种道具的盒子。

此时的刘志辉正在黄埔军校上学，周卫国正在德国军事学院留学。

今天是星期二，刘志辉和周卫国按道理都应该在上学，可是这里是混沌世界，每一个世界的时间都是不同的，于是两所学校都破天荒的放了一天的假。

刘志辉正在水房洗衣服，他穿着单薄的一件衬衫，用力地搓着手里的衣服。有一伙人偷偷在门口看他，那些人的目光贪婪地把刘志辉从头舔到脚，有的落在了刘志辉背对着的挺翘的臀瓣上，有的落在了刘志辉弹软的胸脯上。

这时有人不小心打了个喷嚏，刘志辉立马停下了手里的动作，他警觉地回头看看，没看见人，便又放心的洗衣服了。

那个打喷嚏的人是刘志辉的学长，他今天刚好感冒了，没忍住就打了个喷嚏。结果他被那些偷偷视奸刘志辉的人们骂了一顿，委屈的不得了。

军校里没有女人，有对象的又只是寥寥数几个人，男人之间的事情并不奇怪。刘志辉算得上是大部分人心里的梦中情人，因为他身材一等一的好，又是娇生惯养的小少爷，皮肤也是一等一的滑嫩。

不过他们不敢对刘志辉做什么，刘志辉的哥哥周卫国是军校里的传奇人物，刘志辉的爸爸势力又很大，没人敢得罪刘志辉，所以他们只能偷偷私下里想着刘志辉手淫，偷偷看看水嫩嫩的刘志辉在学校里横着走。

周卫国这边正在德国留学，虽然在这个世界里德国就是在文县旁边罢了。

他早就发现南京的黄埔军校就在旁边，于是便想要去看看弟弟。他换了一身衣服，买了点刘志辉爱吃的东西准备出门。

竹下俊突然出现在门口，他笑眯眯地伸手揽住周卫国，被周卫国嫌恶的躲开。

“你别来找我了，我不会和你做朋友的。”周卫国没好气地用德语跟竹下俊对话，他曾经以为竹下俊是中国人，得知他是日本人后便讨厌的紧，也只用德语跟他对话。

“卫国，我是真心想和你做朋友的。你相信我好不好，我见到你的第一眼就喜欢上你了。我虽然是日本人，但是我从来没做过对不起中国人的事情不是吗？”竹下俊拦住周卫国的去路，真诚地看着周卫国的眼睛。

“你现在不做不代表以后不会。”周卫国气呼呼地坐在椅子上，拿起日语词典胡乱翻看。竹下俊坐在他身边，按住他的词典。

“你想学日语我可以教你，这种杂书不会帮上你任何忙的。学会日语就能更好的打败日本不是吗？”

周卫国嘴角动了动，勉为其难地答应了竹下俊的好友邀请。竹下脸上立马绽开了笑容，他拉起周卫国的手，另一只手拿起周卫国给刘志辉买的东西准备陪周卫国看弟弟去。

周卫国和刘志辉刚出校门，就看见文县门口有两个人过来，看他们的衣着打扮应该是十几年前的国军，两个人一高一矮，高的那个趾高气昂，矮一点的那个脸大部分被军帽盖住走在高个子的后半步位置。

闲逛的人不少，他们似乎都没有关注这俩人走来。周卫国本来也不想过多看的，只不过当距离越来越近的时候他看清楚了那矮一点的人的脸。

周卫国直愣愣地盯着张显宗看，甚至把张显宗都盯得发毛了，张显宗回瞪过来，却对上一张和自己一模一样的脸。

？？？

相信除了他们两个，顾玄武和竹下俊的心里也满是问号。顾玄武顺着张显宗的目光看到了周卫国，竹下俊顺着周卫国的目光看到了张显宗。

有人跟老子的宗儿长一样？顾玄武在心里大喊。

这就是卫国君的弟弟吗？竹下俊默默地在心里画问号。

顾玄武不由分说地直接拐弯朝周卫国那边过去了，张显宗跟在一旁也怒气汹汹地盯着周卫国。

张显宗提着周卫国的衣领，仔仔细细地看周卫国的脸。周卫国哪愿意被张显宗提着，他三两下把张显宗推开了好远，张显宗脚下一个不稳摔了个屁墩。

顾玄武看不得张显宗不占上风，他骂了一句掏出手枪指着周卫国的头。竹下俊当然不干，一个箭步冲上去跟顾玄武扭打了起来。

顾玄武哪里打得过竹下俊，他不过是光有蛮力，很快便打不过竹下俊了。再瞧张显宗那边，周卫国正坐在张显宗身上往张显宗身上招呼拳头，张显宗奋力挣扎，可惜昨晚他被顾玄武搞得太狠浑身一动就要散架，于是张显宗惨兮兮地躺在地上装尸体。

刘志辉发誓他不是故意这个时候出门的，现在他被周卫国提着脖领子，跟躺在地上的张显宗大小眼对大小眼。


	2. Chapter 2

02 

“明白了，咱们只是长得一样。”周卫国撒开了刘志辉的衣领，张显宗靠在顾玄武怀里可怜兮兮地揉屁股。

虽然说长相问题是搞清楚了，但是刘志辉和周卫国都不承认两人是兄弟。

“你俩长得一模一样怎么会不是亲戚呢？”顾玄武纳闷儿地看看周卫国又看看刘志辉。

“我还跟你怀里那个长一样呢，他还是我儿子？”周卫国白了顾玄武一眼，顾玄武却还在努力思考。张显宗实在是对顾玄武无语，他忍无可忍踹了一脚顾玄武的裆，痛的顾玄武“嗷”一嗓子弹开了。

“你脑袋是不是长屁股上，他骂我呢没听出来？”张显宗拍拍身上并不存在的灰尘，又狠狠白了一眼周卫国。

周卫国绕着刘志辉走了一圈，从头到脚打量一番，根本就不是他弟弟好吧。

“你真是刘志辉？”

“你是我哥？”

……

这么耗下去也没意义，张显宗没有那么好的耐性，他本来跟顾玄武亲热被打断就够不爽了，出来还平白无故被人揍了一顿。张显宗动了动他作为参谋的聪明脑袋，提出找岳绮罗来帮忙看看。

岳绮罗本不想来管这些琐事，可她觉得这些凡夫俗子实在太笨，于是没等张显宗去找她，她便主动来了。

岳绮罗坐着一团纸人缓缓飘到这几人面前，周卫国他们没见过这等灵异事件，纷纷后退了几步。

“这什么玩意儿？”周卫国没忍住问了一句。

“放肆！我可是你们这帮凡夫俗子可以随意谈论的！”岳绮罗脸色微微有点黑。

“绮罗，别跟他们这帮凡人废话了，你能告诉我们这个世界是怎么运转的吗？”张显宗赶紧跑来安抚岳绮罗，岳绮罗也吃他那一套，不再生气了。

“其实很简单，出现这种情况只能是因为有人将我们送进了混沌世界。混沌世界很简单，任何的世界都可以叠加进来，以前的未来的都有可能同时存在。”

“混沌世界？”刘志辉若有所思地念叨，想起了他看过的那些武侠小说。

“不过，如果有的世界重叠度过高的话就可能会被吞并，所以你们的确是兄弟，只不过有一个人的世界被另一个吞并了。”岳绮罗指了指周卫国和刘志辉。

“我怎么知道你说的就是真的？”周卫国看看刘志辉又看看虔诚地跟在岳绮罗身后的张显宗。

“因为打开混沌世界的方法就是我创造的，爱信不信。”岳绮罗转身走了，身后的小纸人张牙舞爪地对周卫国扮鬼脸。

-

张若昀揉揉酸痛的手腕，他今天一口气写了整整三个人物。眼看着天也有点黑了，张若昀放下笔，打算去洗个澡。

转身的一瞬间，小本本发出了一道微弱的红光，张若昀并没有看见。

本来打算洗洗睡了的张若昀突然接到了经纪人的夺命连环call，经纪人问他文章进度怎么样了，他说写了三个，立马挨了经纪人一顿臭骂。

“那边交稿期限改了，只有三天的时间写你那么多人物，加把劲儿。”

张若昀刚把浴缸里的水放好，得，也别洗了，觉也别睡了，写吧。他恹恹地坐回书桌前面，咬着笔头冥思苦想，然后灵光一现唰唰地写起来。

-

周卫国跟刘志辉相处几天之后发现刘志辉的确是他的弟弟，他们俩的回忆一点不差，于是周卫国也慢慢接受了刘志辉这个“新”弟弟。

几天前旁边又多了一块地方，看起来跟他们的时代也差不多，几个世界的人融合得很好，同处于一个时代交流得也很方便。

刘志辉所处的南京老是有日本人作乱，而新出现的那个地方好像也有着一样的困扰。

方天翼灵活地翻过了某日军基地的围墙，身后的几发子弹射进了墙体冒出丝丝白烟。身后的一群日本兵用日语大声叫骂，他们又被黑狐给偷袭了。

方天翼一路哼着小曲儿往军统走，他又炸了日本人的一个军火库，这种事对他来说已经不值一提，他心里盘算着回去以后要点什么好处。

大摇大摆地推门进了戴老板的办公室，方天翼刚想笑嘻嘻地邀功，却看见戴老板在跟一个人喝茶。那人背对着他带着军帽，身上穿着黑色的皮衣，脊背挺得笔直。

方天翼自觉自己来得不是时候，刚想关门出去戴老板便叫住了他。

“天翼啊，我给你介绍一下，这是严颂声。”

那穿着骚包黑色皮大衣的男人站起来，转身对方天翼敬了个礼。

“你好，我是严颂声。”

方天翼有点被严颂声的气势震到，于是也敬了个标准的军礼。他把严颂声上下都仔细打量了一遍，虽然彼此似乎都对对方的容貌表示出小小的震惊，但是也没有做出过多的表情。

“早就听说严师座的大名了，今日一见的确不同凡响。”

“谬赞了。”

戴老板又招呼两人坐下，严颂声和戴老板似乎聊的很投机，两人时不时还笑笑，方天翼在一旁没接上几句话，他有点不痛快。方天翼看着严颂声的脸，虽然说严颂声和他长得很像，但是严颂声明显要比方天翼成熟很多，又或者是……更有韵味。

马当先敲门进了办公室，他跟戴老板示意一下，然后凑到严颂声耳边耳语了几句。严颂声皱了皱眉头，随后跟戴老板报告了战况便匆匆离开。

方天翼见严颂声走了，从沙发上站起来走到戴老板的办公桌前，一屁股坐上了办公桌。戴老板喜欢方天翼这孩子，方天翼也就恃宠而骄，乖张的很。

“我任务完成了，有什么奖励？”方天翼背对着戴老板，脑袋摇摇晃晃的。

“你想要什么奖励？”

“我想上前线。”

“胡闹！方天翼你能不能别老是想这件事了？我说了不行就是不行。”戴老板不想方天翼去冒险，他拒绝过方天翼很多次，可方天翼从来都学不会放弃。

“那严颂声你怎么就能让他上前线？我怎么就不能？为什么啊？”方天翼心里不爽，他讨厌别人把他当小孩儿，尤其是这个姓戴的。

戴老板噌地起身，一把把方天翼从办公桌上拽下来摔到沙发上，又抽出了方天翼裤子上的皮带狠狠打了方天翼的屁股。

“啊！你敢打你爷爷！”方天翼的脸一下涨得通红，他已经很久没被戴老板打屁股了。

“你不是想知道为什么吗？我这就告诉你。”

至于后来戴老板办公室里层出不穷的骂娘声和断断续续的哭吟声是谁发出来的，底层人员表示:不敢瞎说，怕被暗杀。

  
除了文县剩下的地方都有日本人的威胁，张显宗带兵在文县门口巡逻，远远看见对面有一队人马，为首的那个人穿着黑色皮衣骑在高头大马上。

张显宗看他们不像是要往文县来，他目光不由自主地追随着严颂声，看清了严颂声的脸。

哦，又是个撞脸的。张显宗已经见怪不怪，他不禁想难道自己真是大众脸？

马当先刚才报告给严颂声战况，军区战事紧急，国军差点没守住防线。严颂声一路上气压都很低，战事扰得他一直心神不宁，马当先怕他着急，并没有第一时间告诉他。

严颂声的部队原地休息，严颂声长腿一迈从马上下来，大喊一声马当先。

马当先赶紧跑了过来，问严颂声怎么了。严颂声没说什么，卯足了力气反手抽了马当先一个巴掌。皮手套打脸的感觉比直接打脸更要痛，火辣辣的感觉立马在马当先的脸上蔓延开，马当先的身体直挺挺地站着没动。

张显宗被这突如其来的巴掌吓了一跳，虽说他自己脾气也很古怪动不动就打人，但一般他在打之前会给对方一个小小的暗示。

“马当先，为什么这么重要的事情不早点告诉我！”严颂声冷着脸质问马当先。

“对不起师座，我怕您忧虑过度，所以就……”

“我去方便一下。”

严颂声没听马当先说完便离开了队伍走进了旁边的树林，马当先立马跟着严颂声也进了树林。

张显宗这个角度还正好可以看见严颂声和马当先，他抻长了脖子瞧，看见马当先把严颂声搂进怀里亲了又亲，一改刚才的形象，霸道得很。

张显宗眼睛都要掉到地上，这什么展开？原来他们俩这么会玩的吗？马当先在人前忍辱负重，给足了严颂声面子，人后居然是如此强势，严颂声人前凶狠人后居然如此……身娇体柔。

原谅张显宗只能想到这个形容词。

张显宗心里刚悄悄升起一点小小的羡慕，屁股上就挨了响亮的一巴掌。

“谁啊！”张显宗生气地大喊，回头看见顾玄武那张欠揍的脸。

张显宗不得不又冷下脸来，装作无事发生。

“顾大人有什么……啊！”张显宗没说完就被顾玄武扛在了肩上，顾玄武一边拍他的屁股一边往回走。

“宗儿，我想你了，回家陪陪哥。”

张显宗趴在顾玄武的背上不敢使劲挣扎，他在心里大骂:该死的顾玄武，就不能给我留一点面子吗！


	3. Chapter 3

03  
  
张显宗这边刚从床上起来，他把顾玄武的脑袋从胳膊上甩开，穿了衣服下地。  
  
炮火声很大，张显宗知道是那边又开始打仗了，他知道那边的年份比他们文县这晚了几年，日本人大举进犯，乱的很。  
  
好在日本人跟文县井水不犯河水，否则就顾玄武这兵痞可不一定能打得过日本人。  
  
“呼噜噜……”顾玄武呼噜声不断，张显宗听的不耐烦，他一巴掌拍在顾玄武脸上，吓得顾玄武猛地睁开了眼。  
  
“干啥啊宗儿？”顾玄武揉揉眼睛从被窝里爬出来。  
  
张显宗没什么表情，拿着手枪摆弄，说:“听听外面的炮声，灾祸迟早要来，咱们也没几年好日子可过了。”  
  
“宗儿，到了那天，我肯定会让你活着。”  
  
张显宗垂了垂眼睛，没说话。他们不知道灾难何时降临，也不知道何时停息，或许根本不会停息。  
  
-  
  
陈山哼着小曲骑自行车去尚公馆上班，今天荒木先生破天荒的同意让他见小夏一面。  
  
陈山到了尚公馆，只见门口停了一溜的汽车，他看看车牌号，确定从来没见过那些车子。  
  
走进尚公馆的走廊，左右两边都站了一排兵看守，陈山很久没见过这架势，想必是馆里来了贵客了。  
  
“陈山，荒木先生让你去会议室一趟。”千田英子冷不丁从背后出现，她没什么起伏的语气总是让陈山想起死人。  
  
陈山正了正领带，敲响了会议室的门。  
  
荒木惟微笑着招手把陈山叫到自己身边，在旁人看来就像是招呼一只忠心耿耿的小狗一样。可是他们谁也不知道，陈山是条歇斯底里的饿狼，一旦有机会便会将他们拖进万劫不复。  
  
陈山点点头笑着穿过荒木惟身前的一圈人，似乎察觉到了几束不那么友善的目光。  
  
荒木惟把手搭上陈山的肩膀，陈山微不可查地躲了躲，被荒木惟有力的手臂压住。  
  
“这位是我的私人助理，陈山。”  
  
众人的目光聚集在陈山身上，然后陈山突然觉得这些目光不太对劲，他抬头看看，每一道目光都是带着探索的意味，直到他看见人群中那张和他长得一模一样的脸。  
  
陈山倒是不感到惊奇，毕竟肖正国跟他长得也一模一样，而且眼前这个，好像比他瘦了许多。  
  
“早就听闻陈先生的大名了，不过这陈先生，与我们山海着实有几分相似啊。”毕忠良虽心里疑惑的要命，但面上还是波澜不惊只微微惊讶。  
  
陈深在毕忠良身边站着，他眼神不动声色黏在陈山的身上，他从不知道世界上还会有如此相像之人，那么眼前这个陈山究竟是好人还是敌人？唐山海究竟和他有什么关系？陈山是否会对他们的身份造成威胁？陈深不知道，他心里有些没底，只能希望陈山和唐山海长得一样，也能像唐山海一样是忍辱负重的好人。  
  
唐山海在陈山一进门的时候就看清了他的长相，不过他从陶大春那听说过肖正国的事件，所以对于此时出现在上海的陈山也不太感到惊讶，唯一让他不安的就是陈山的立场，陈山会不会是荒木惟手上的一把利剑，而这把剑会不会插进熟地黄或麻雀的胸膛。  
  
荒木惟没说话，他把陈山推出去，于是陈山换上一副玩世不恭的表情，伸出右手跟毕忠良握了握。  
  
“毕处长言重了，我陈山不过一届地痞流氓，长得和这位先生相似是我的荣幸呀。”  
  
唐山海把徐碧城紧紧揪着他袖子的手拽了下来，这个胆小藏不住事的女人自打陈山抬头那一刻开始便不停地颤抖，眼神在陈山和唐山海脸上不停来回，仿佛见了鬼一般出了一身冷汗。  
  
“山海……”徐碧城小声地喊了一声，唐山海走出去，也跟陈山握了手。  
  
“鄙人唐山海，陈先生不必如此谦逊，你的功劳我们大家都是有目共睹的，今后还是应当携手共进。”唐山海脸上带着得体的微笑，这一笑跟陈山可是天差地别。  
  
两只骨节分明的手紧紧交握在一起，双方都在暗自较劲，试探对方的底线。  
  
荒木惟看着眼前的场景有趣，他之前见过唐山海一面，今日再见也没其他感觉，他邀请76号的人来尚公馆的主意便是介绍陈山耀耀威风，若是能明里暗里压下唐山海一头让毕忠良那老东西吃瘪就更好。  
  
近些日子来毕忠良过得不大好，上头通缉的熟地黄和麻雀都疑似潜伏于76号，而行动处屡屡发生意外让上头更是施压，毕忠良连带着也成了头号怀疑的对象，苏三省和影佐更是串通一气，毕忠良现在举步维艰。现在又杀出了个来历不明的陈山，上来就立了大功，眼看这架势也是荒木惟面前的红人，指不定哪一天就会骑在他头上。  
  
毕忠良干笑几声，在此情形下也只能顺着夸了几句陈山，荒木惟笑得开心，心里打算着待会让陈山这小子多见一会小夏。  
  
-  
  
唐山海在办公室里坐着，他仔细回想着和陈山见面的情形，他记得陶大春和他说过，陈山伪装成了肖正国完成了秘密任务，但是唐山海不敢相信陈山会那么一心一意为日本人办事，可能是脸长得一样的缘故，唐山海总是隐隐有预感，陈山绝对是好人。  
  
正想着，徐碧城推门进了办公室。她好像还没有缓过来，眼睛红着，微微颤抖着张开嘴没说出一句话来。  
  
唐山海曾经对徐碧城有过感情，她长得清秀可人，又是大户人家的小姐，擅长诗词歌赋又懂得生活。可自从唐山海携她来到行动处，她是处处胡闹，几次险些要了两个人的命，更甚的是她和陈深那纠缠不清的感情……唐山海身心俱疲，再也无心想风月之事。  
  
唐山海定定地盯了徐碧城几秒钟，她依旧是没说出话来，唐山海叹了口气，站起身拍了拍她的肩膀。  
  
“陈深……跟我说，叫我们不要跟陈山有过多的来往。”徐碧城怯懦地开口，她刚刚又是先去找了陈深，才到唐山海这来。  
  
唐山海眼睛稍微眯了眯，他道一声知道了便叫徐碧城出去了。  
  
陈深倒是没少帮助过他，几次危难之际都是陈深解围，唐山海起初认为陈深是为了徐碧城才铤而走险，后来他觉得陈深不是为了徐碧城，他似乎和陈深有着相同但又不同的信仰，又因为这信仰做着相同的事。  
  
徐碧城离开不久，便又有人敲门，那人开口说唐队长，唐山海就知道是苏三省来了。苏三省是个无事不登三宝殿的主儿，却经常不请自来地找唐山海，要么是品茶，要么是约饭，唐山海不愿跟他有瓜葛，但碍在苏三省与日俱增的地位，也只能笑脸相迎。  
  
苏三省今天又换了一套新定制的西服，自从他被影佐赏识，他便没几日就换一套衣服，作风也愈发铺张，可毕竟苏三省不懂那些，也就弄得不伦不类，活像个暴发户。  
  
唐山海打心底里讨厌苏三省，苏三省是从大雨中爬出来的恶鬼，为了生存和地位不择手段，立场和信仰在他这就是狗屁，什么都比不过活着挣大钱。  
  
苏三省端了军统上海站那晚，是唐山海度过的此生最痛苦无助的一晚，他哆嗦了一宿，裹着薄被躺在冰凉的沙发上，只有陈深在雨中看他那一眼才让唐山海寻得一些心安。  
  
苏三省曲起两根手指轻轻敲敲唐山海的办公桌，唐山海才回过神来。  
  
“苏队长这是？”唐山海看着苏三省手上拿的包装精美的盒子。  
  
“这个是苏某托人从国外带回来的手表，可惜我戴着不合适，就想着送给唐队长。”苏三省说话时语气是难得的轻快，他说着将盒子打开，一只漂亮的石英表躺在盒子里。  
  
唐山海看那手表虽然华丽，但是却不是什么好牌子，想来质量也一般，刚要开口拒绝，陈深就大摇大摆地走了进来。  
  
“苏队长也在啊？哟，这手表挺好看啊，外国货？送给唐队长的？”陈深进屋看着唐山海面露难色便懂了，他大步走到苏三省身前，拿起手表放到自己手腕上比划。  
  
“陈队长，来的正好，苏队长正新得了一块手表，愁着不知送给谁呢。”唐山海看着陈深那样子好笑，便跟着他演下去。  
  
苏三省眼睛瞪得死大，却不能说什么，他手指紧紧拽着裤子，将昂贵的布料抓出褶皱。  
  
“是吗？我看我戴着挺好看的，苏队长你看看，送我怎么样？”  
  
“陈深你……”  
  
“苏队长，我觉得陈队长戴着确实挺好看的。”  
  
“那我就收下了啊苏队长，那个老毕刚才叫你，你去一趟。”陈深一边说一边将手表扣在自己的手腕上，发出清脆的咔哒声。  
  
“谢谢陈队长转告。”苏三省的语气冰到了极点，他怨恨地瞪了陈深一眼便转身出了唐山海办公室。  
  
陈深像往常一样坐到唐山海办公室的沙发上，戴着手表朝唐山海晃晃。  
  
唐山海提起嘴角笑了，他也起身坐到沙发上。  
  
“陈队长有事？”  
  
“我来品品唐队长的新茶。”  
  
-  
  
陈山坐在荒木惟的腿上，他两腿岔开夹着荒木惟的腰，任由荒木惟的手在胸前的软肉上作乱。  
  
他的衬衫扣子早就全解开了，两坨丰盈的软肉被荒木惟揉的有些发红，陈山抽着气，好不容易直起腰来。  
  
“荒木先生……什么时候让我……见小夏啊……”  
  
“再等等，她在路上。”  
  
“什么！那快放开我……啊……不能让小夏看我这个样子！”陈山挣扎起来，面上更红了几分。  
  
荒木惟按住陈山乱扭的腰肢，重重在他的屁股上打了一巴掌，这一巴掌把陈山打得吱哇乱叫，眼角还假惺惺地流了一滴眼泪。  
  
“陈山，我今天心情不错，待会你能多和小夏待一会。”荒木捏捏陈山的白软脸蛋，另一只手伸进陈山的裤子里。  
  
“荒木惟！”陈山一口咬上荒木惟的后脖颈，力道不大，但也咬出了丝丝血痕。  
  
“陈山！你别跟我讨价还价，你再折腾，我就让你直接这样去见小夏。”荒木惟扯了陈山的裤子，抱着他倒在一边的沙发上。  
  
陈山听闻便不再挣扎，他顺从地任荒木惟脱光他的衣服，然后手环上荒木惟的脖子。  
  
“今天见了那个唐山海，感觉如何？”  
  
“……长得挺帅的。”  
  
“我不是说他的长相。”荒木惟无奈地笑笑。  
  
陈山知道荒木惟想干什么，无非就是想让自己将唐山海比下去让毕忠良难堪，可是他看得出来，唐山海那种人不可能像自己一样陷进污泥里，更不可能当汉奸给毕忠良卖命，唐山海就应该永远那样优雅，是他们这种人向往而又触摸不到的。  
  
“他……我看没什么能耐，纨绔子弟罢了。”  
  
“陈山君，你最好真的这样想。”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
  
  
  
陈山踉踉跄跄从沙发上爬起来，荒木惟不喜欢他没精打采被玩坏了的样，于是陈山只能穿好衣服，又规规矩矩地站在一边等荒木惟下一步指示。  
  
陈山浑浑噩噩的脑子里突然闪过唐山海的脸，然后想起了一件事——唐山海是熟地黄！  
  
这事只有军统内部的人知道，自唐山海被活埋以后，毕忠良就封锁了一切讯息，没人知道大名鼎鼎的熟地黄是唐山海，包括荒木惟。  
  
而显然，现在唐山海还好好的没有暴露，那就说明他会实行锄奸任务，而自己，正是除了行动处人员以外的头号大汉奸。  
  
难啊，太难了。陈山在心底里哀嚎，本以为当三面间谍已经是人生极限，没想到还要和唐山海斗智斗勇。他做作的抽了两下鼻子，摸了摸不存在的眼泪。  
  
陈山说来也是奇怪，被荒木惟日日玩弄调教，每次做那事时还是哭哭啼啼一副疼的要命的样子。真真假假荒木惟也不愿去探究，眼下只要陈山心甘情愿跟着他走不了便是满足。  
  
“荒木先生，小夏……”陈山畏畏缩缩地瞟了荒木惟几眼，双手又拘谨地搓搓。  
  
“就一下午，去吧。”荒木惟抬抬手，陈山就像只撒了欢的小狗，连忙道了几句谢谢荒木先生便跑出去了，一点也看不出方才身体不适。  
  
陈山出去以后，荒木惟便取了一支雪茄放在嘴里，抽了几口便觉得索然无味，自从到了这个莫名其妙的世界里，时间，空间全都乱了，好像在做的一切都找不到存在的意义。  
  
千田英子敲门进屋，她冰冷的声音不带一丝起伏地向荒木惟汇报调查结果。  
  
“荒木先生，我们已经查出，周围的地区，还存在着三个和陈山长的一样的人，文县的张显宗，本应在天津，德国军校的周卫国，黄埔军校的刘志辉，他们所属的时间，都对不上。”  
  
唐山海，陈山，张显宗，周卫国，刘志辉，这些长的一样的人为什么会一个接一个地出现，又有着不同的性格不同的命运。荒木惟想不明白，也不敢去贸然招惹，他合上了眼睛，叫千田英子出去了。  
  
-  
  
张若昀打开电视等着自己录的那期王牌对王牌，舒舒服服地窝在沙发里，手上抱着爆米花。  
  
“盒盒盒盒……”正傻兮兮地笑着，电视画面又切到了大小范闲对戏的片段。  
  
于是他感伤地叹口气，便又充满灵感，忙的鞋也不穿就跑到书桌前写起来。  
  
「范闲，他很孤独。」  
  
-  
  
混沌世界最近出现一座新城，名为京都。  
  
这京都的出现着实令所有之前来的人们感到惊奇，因为很显然，京都是一座古城，想必是很久很久以前的。  
  
城里城外的人彼此见着古怪，也不敢多来往，唯独范闲，像是得了失心疯了一样天天往京都外面跑。  
  
不少人说闲话，说这名誉满天下的小范大人遭不住世道变化，有些疯疯癫癫了。话传到范建的耳朵里，惹得范建气急，他明白范闲不是发疯，他这儿子性格确实古怪，跟旁人有些格格不入，虽看上去活泼开朗，但内心总有些旁人看不透的忧郁。  
  
那日清晨，范思辙趁着早饭的空档儿，偷偷给范闲塞了几两银子，范闲心想这小鬼定是想托自己办什么事，他晃了晃脑袋，掂掂手里的几两碎银。  
  
“有什么鬼主意？”  
  
“哎呀，哥你真懂我，这不是那个，外面突然多了那么多个乱七八糟的地方，我想让你带我出去玩玩儿。”  
  
“行啊，不过你可别被吓着，吓着可不关我事儿啊。”范闲将银子放好，向范思辙勾勾手指。  
  
“哥，什么指示？”范思辙凑到范闲身边抬头贼兮兮地笑。  
  
范闲一拍他的脑袋，说：“傻呀，不知道外面不用银子啊？”  
  
范思辙不明白，这不用银子拿什么买东西？于是又问：“那外边儿都……用什么呀？”  
  
说钞票范思辙肯定不明白，范闲琢磨一会儿，想到金条还可以流通，于是道：“拿根金条。”  
  
“什么？这我可拿不出来！”范思辙抠门得要命，他私房钱不算少，怎么也有几百两银子，可要他凭空拿出金子来就难咯。  
  
“那算了。”范闲作势要走，范思辙不甘心，他连忙又拽住范闲衣袖，“哎呀，我的好哥哥，咱们俩情比金坚，你就别压榨你弟弟我了，你看你名誉满天又会写书，就带我开开眼界呗。”  
  
提到写书，范闲想起来据他这几天的观察，外面应该是民国时期，而且正是他所了解的那个民国，所以他写的红楼那里的人都看过，背过的诗那里的人都听过。若是让范思辙知道了自己其实是穿越过来的，该怎么解释？  
  
转念一想既然整个庆国都能莫名其妙搬到这个地方来，就什么荒唐事都可以发生了。于是范闲搂过范思辙肩膀边走边说：“走吧，哥带你看看外面的世界。”  
  
“哥你真好！”  
  
-  
  
行动处最近比较热闹，主要是因为一分队队长陈深向李小男求了婚，婚求得十分浪漫，在场人士无一不动容——除了唐山海，徐碧城，苏三省。  
  
本来陈深只是想帮助唐山海和徐碧城偷到柳美娜的档案室钥匙而已，可偏偏苏三省警觉，闹得只好以陈深向李小男求婚为结束。可是陈深从来就没有想过和李小男求婚，更没想过和李小男共度一生，但是李小男那个天真单纯的女孩却因为陈深这个迫不得已的谎言高兴了很久，她更加频繁地出现在行动处，成为人人眼中待宰的小羔羊。  
  
虽然唐山海和徐碧城都知道陈深是为了帮助他们才跟李小男求婚，但是徐碧城还是每日愁眉苦脸，见到陈深就好像要扑到他怀里大哭一场一样。  
  
行动处的人都知道唐队长头上有顶绿油油的帽子，可是最近，好像徐碧城的头上也有些绿色。  
  
唐山海和柳美娜最近走得很近，而且都是挑徐碧城不在的时候见面，动不动就关上办公室门不知道干什么。  
  
对此现象，行动处的人表示见怪不怪，唐山海和徐碧城两个人没什么事是干不出来的。  
  
  
  
  
  
刘兰芝最操心的就是陈深的终身大事，终于等到陈深向李小男求婚，她便日夜挂记着婚礼的事。  
  
她隔三差五就要跟陈深提起结婚的事，陈深每次都是打个哈哈过去就算完事，可是眼下的情形让他吐不出一个不字。  
  
毕忠良又被荒木惟请到了尚公馆，陈深自然也陪着，想必这次请他们来就是因为陈深向李小男求婚的事。  
  
陈深以为日本人聪明，看出了他的破绽，于是陈深手心里有些微微出汗，神经有些紧张。  
  
可他没想到的是，那个上次见过一面的陈山，他也要结婚。  
  
“陈山君也要举办婚礼了，不如就让陈深先生和李小姐也一同举办婚礼吧。”荒木惟和陈山坐在毕忠良和陈深的对面，这话从荒木惟嘴里说出来后，剩下的三个人便面面相觑，不，各怀鬼胎。  
  
陈山和张离要举办婚礼不假，不过陈山是想要借此机会向荒木惟展示忠心，飓风队的人会假装偷袭，如果行动处的人来插一脚的话难免会出些岔子。  
  
当然，陈深的心理活动不比陈山的少，他清楚自己绝对不能和李小男结婚，而荒木惟就是想要探探他是否真心向李小男求婚，如果自己不答应，身上的嫌疑就太大了。  
  
毕忠良思虑再三，笑着说道：“荒木先生，如果能够和陈山先生一起的话真是我们行动处的荣幸，不过……陈深和李小男两个人的事我们还没着手操办，恐怕……”  
  
“结婚不是两个人的事吗？其他的事宜尚公馆都会办好，到时候只需要陈深先生和李小姐出席就好。”荒木惟似乎铁了心般地想要将行动处拉进来，他将手指交叠放在桌子上，面带微笑看着陈深。  
  
陈山屁股有点坐不住了，他咳了一声然后站起身来说：“荒木先生，我嗓子有些不舒服去喝杯水。”  
  
“去吧。”  
  
陈山快步走出了荒木惟的办公室，他心里头堵得很，说不出的滋味，他不想让陈深和李小男跟他一起举办婚礼只单单是因为怕行动失败吗？荒木惟利用他的婚礼去试探陈深的态度让陈山感到通体冰凉，原来在荒木惟心中他果然还是一个随叫随到任人宰割的工具吗？  
  
身后响起开门的声音，陈山循声望去，是毕忠良和陈深离开了，看他们二人脸上的表情，陈山猜到陈深可能已经同意一起举行婚礼，于是他重重将杯子放下，思索着什么时候去找陶大春修改计划。  
  
其实，自从陈山来到这个混沌世界，他还没去找过陶大春，如果陶大春看见了唐山海，他会怎么做呢？是帮自己还是帮唐山海，还是两个人一起帮？  
  
-  
  
有了上次范闲带自己出去的快乐经历，范思辙没过几天就又想去外面的世界玩，他缠着范闲，范闲敌不过他撒娇于是又带着范思辙出城。  
  
上次范闲带范思辙去了文县，因为只有文县安全。认识了那个死人脸张显宗和钢铁直男顾玄武，听他们说过几天要去参加什么尚公馆的婚礼，于是范闲决定今天带范思辙去看看。  
  
日本人应该不会对古代人大开杀戒，范闲这样想着，却是带着范思辙躲躲闪闪走在路上。  
  
“哥，咱俩为啥跟做贼似的呀。”  
  
“你对这里的世界不了解，还是谨慎点好。”  
  
“那咱俩上次去文县不是没事吗？”  
  
“那不一样。”  
  
“怎么不一样了……”  
  
没等范思辙说完，就有几个穿着和服的醉醺醺的魁梧男人出现在范闲和范思辙身前。  
  
“两个花姑娘的干活！”为首的那个日本男人色眯眯地看着范闲和范思辙。  
  
那几个人缓缓将范闲和范思辙堵进了一条小巷子，范闲明白过来这几个日本人是把他俩当成长头发的姑娘了。  
  
范思辙狠狠地翻了个白眼，不知者无罪，于是他大声地问范闲：“他们说什么鸟语呢？”  
  
“额……”范闲流下几滴冷汗尴尬地笑了笑。  
  
那几个男人听见范思辙声音不像女子有些疑惑，难道喝的太多都已经分不清男女了？可是旁边的那个人身材前凸后翘，怎么看都是个女的。  
  
“你们干嘛呀？你们知道我是谁吗就敢堵我，啊？范思辙，范少爷你们知不知道……”  
  
范思辙说起来就没完，声音洪亮且中气十足，真可谓是初生牛犊不怕虎，完全不知道自己的处境多么危险。  
  
范闲将还在讲的范思辙拉到身后，说：“我们是隔壁庆国人，我们要是出了什么事你们可就没有好下场了啊……”  
  
那几个人早就喝得不省人事，只看得见范闲红润润的嘴唇不断开合和胸前呼之欲出的两团。于是为首的那个男人将手覆上范闲的胸口揉搓，另几个人又制住范闲的身体，范思辙也被牢牢按住。  
  
范闲还没反应过来就已经动弹不得被人亵玩着，那人充满酒气的嘴唇凑到他的颈窝处舔舐。范闲一阵干呕，抬头往外看，就刚好看见受邀参加婚礼的张显宗和顾玄武。  
  
“张显宗！往这儿看！”范闲立马大喊着叫住张显宗。  
  
张显宗听到幽暗的小巷子里传来喊自己名字的声音，他转头望过去，正对上范闲那双充满希望的双眼。  
  
  



End file.
